Alphaville songfictions
by Ekouta
Summary: What happens when some crazy fan of now forgotten German band crooses their songs with Hetalia world... Chapter 1: "Red Rose", mainly France and England. So far no pairing, but probably it going to change soon.


Um... So as I returned to my always beloved Alphaville, here's first Hetalia story inspired with their songs.

I consider myself quite good in English although it isn't my native language.

Warning: OC included, slight awkwardness, several bits of Alphaville bandom

Disclaimer: Own nothing apart from my OC.

Sorry, everything was written fast on my BlackBerry, so as for now no proper formatting.

Some unofficial meeting of West Europe

Half of the West Europe was actually less than willing to talk due to a massive hangover. Even Germany, who was usually the most able to compose himself, had laid his head on the table and soon started snoozing. Italy squeezed his body in the corner with another bottle of wine and his twin brother. England was cursing fluently under his nose and almost jumped when France quietly intoned:

"Oh, we're ascending and we'll never die

cause when we kiss, red rose,

We're hanging 6 to 9

It's revolution time

when 6 turns into 9"

'SHUT THE F-F-FUUUCK UP!' - half-blabbered angrily Arthur.

Mysterious somebody from the window chuckled. As she - or he - is stuck between the micronations and regular East Europe block, the person couldn't join the "conversation", but at least could enjoy it from the outside. And knew perfectly what annoyed England so much in France's song...

A day back

They should have known better that a party in the house of Bad Touch Trio member would end somehow like that.

-Spin the bottle? Really?

Some nations made a face at Spain's proposition. They weren't even that drunk to want this a bit humiliating game.

Even if, they all sat in a circle surrounding empty wine bottle. England, Germany, Spain, Italy, Poland, America, France, Prussia... And no-more-mysterious somebody called Veida, who protested:

-Hey! But no stripping or sexual shit!

-You're no fun, pètite Kabere - Francis teased the dark auburn haired girl, who childishly pouted. Anyway the word "pètite" - small - sounded a bit ridiculous naming a female nation almost as tall as Poland or Ukraine and solidly built.

-I'm spinning! - yelled America and span the bottle with so much force it hit Prussia in knee.

-Ow! That was really unawesome! - the albino tried hard not to cry out in pain.

-Truth or dare?

-Truth is for weaklings, dude! Dare the most powerful one!

Ludwig glared at him in annoyance. France chuckled.

-So ummm... - Alfred lost himself in thoughts, not for long luckily due to his short attention span. - Try to beat me at darts?

-Pffft, easy.

England thought he himself wouldn't be so sure about that. Maybe the American was over-energetic and childish, but definitely had got excellent aim.

The shield had hung and the competition began.

Prussia first. 6, 6, 8, 9.

-Verdammt! I could shoot a bulleye at the last one!

America... 7, 9, 10, 10.

-Oh. If I trained recently, I would shoot all 10s...

Germany snickered almost unnoticeably. Spain and France grinned.

-And that's how the hero beats up the villain! - announced Alfred. - You must be punished!

-Like I care - Gilbert had apparently lost some of his self-confidence.

-I totally have a perfect idea for punishment - said Poland. Nine pairs of eyes had flown in his direction.

-How about, like, putting him into Little Dreamroom? - Feliks suggested with smirk.

Prussia shuddered. The Little Dreamroom would put any man into some sort of insanity and little girls - into excitement. Its walls were painted into vivid pink, the furniture went all white or pastel pink and you could find there any sort of toy ponies, unicorns, Barbie dolls...

-Maaan, I know you live with Gilbo like cats and dogs, but don't be such a sadist - Veida yelped.

-Duh, my turn - Prussia twisted the bottle which turned to Italy.

-Truth, dare?

-Truth, please - Feliciano bashfully looked up to see the Prussian's disappointed yet mischievous eyes.

-How many times have you done That with meinen Bruder?

-That? - poor Italy seemed to be clueless. - Sleeping with him, you, erm, mean? You know, it's nothing! - his face momentarily brightened up. - You see, even if we do it naked and hugging tigh-

-ENOUGH! - roared Germany. His crimson and highly troubled face caused to make France silently giggle and send Feliks, Gilbert and Kabere into fits of loud laughter.

Feliciano lazily span the bottle which neck pointed right at Veida.

-I'm taking dare - the only girl in the game answered before usual question.

-OK... - Italy's face got all dreamy.

"Hope nothing with pasta or pizza. I'm not much better at cooking than England."

-Can you go on the balcony and shout out that you love the guy... What was his name... Eduard von Cock? I really want to sleep, Germany dear...

-How do you... - Kabere's face went nearly as red as previously Ludwig's one. This time it was Francis who burst out laughter.

Poland chuckled in great amusement:

-If Liet totally heard that, he'd, like, have a stroke...

Italy already fell asleep in the circle so Veida decided just to bellow something completed random. Who would hear anyway?

-THIS GAME SUCKS!

As she came, nobody accused her of cheating - what a relief.

Veida, smiling more confidently, twisted the bottle. When it finally stopped on France, she asked:

-You're taking dare, aren't'cha?

-You're right - France smiled nonchalantly.

-Well. - Veida put out her phone and connected then to speakers. - You have to dance with England to the tune I will play!

She quickly went over some random songs until left one playing with piano intro. Poland looked over and groaned when he saw the title.

"Alphaville - Red Rose"

-Kabere, totally seriously? That band?

-Yeah. - Her eyes - both the grayish blue one and orange blue one - were glittering with pure joy as the melody become more dynamic and turned into regular synthrock.

Francis assumed that "Red Rose" is quite a dance-pusher and took Arthur's hand.

-I'm not going to dance with you! - grumbled the Englishman.

-But why not, Angleterre? It's just a little dare, some fun...

Before England could protest any more, he was picked up and found himself twirling under his frienemy's arm.

-Woah, it's really worth rec-

-Shhhh, Fredka - smiled creepily Russia.

"We got the power to make it come true

The most exciting news

We'll be together till the end of time"

Francis grinned at those words and mockingly bent Arthur over like he wanted to kiss him. Alfred was excitedly recording everything, Germany and Prussia just gaped at them blankly, Poland took some photos while silently giggling, Russia's aura got more relaxed. Veida was singing happily along the lines when Italy just snored. Spain was tugging his curl happily.

"It's revolution time

When 6 turns into 9!"

-Honhonhon...

-Like you can't even put six with nine without a nosebleed, you frog!

-Any complaints to Miss Devinas~

-Arrrgh, gonna curse her goddamn Alphaville...

-Not Goddamn, but Godard. Oh, why am I saying that if you're not even talking 'bout the film... - Veida chimed in.

Really. She was truly sadistic.

Well, dunno if is it a good place to end, just couldn't make up better :/

My first Alphaville vs. Hetalia fanfiction! If you want more, tell me! I've got plenty of ideas as my favorite band is really inspiring for me :D

Hope you enjoyed! Don't throw shit at me -

Ekouta


End file.
